Unseen Love
by Fine Shade
Summary: Shade Misato is perfect in academics and sports. Until one day, a transfer student, Fine Kagayaki came to his class. Fine beat him in academics and sports which makes him feels angry. He decided to win her over and then make her cry. Will his plan work? Or will love boom?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shade's POV

My father is a boss. He himself is handsome and clever, always win the favour among the girls. This is the way people around me think of. To tell the truth, I have no question with their comments. But in these ten years, never have I savoured the taste of victory in any single match with a girl.

"Let's bid for the final victory, Fine…"

 _Ten years ago…_

"Shade-kun, morning!" A girl said.

"Shade, good morning!" My friend said.

"Shade-kun, I saw your father on TV yesterday!" My classmate said.

"Now I'll return your test papers. Come and get your paper when your name is called out." Mitsuki-sensei said.

"Here you are, Shade Hisato. Nice job again. You got full marks for your test." Mitsuki-sensei praised.

"Super! Once again, you are the only one who got full marks!" My classmate praised.

Now that I think of, primary school was in fact the heyday of my life…

My father is the president of the large resort hotels and I am always on the top of my class and champions in all the sports meetings. Not to mention countless times being invited by the talent scouts. I feel like I am the king of my world!

Then, that girl appeared….

"This is the transfer student, Fine Kagayaki. Let's welcome our new student!" Mitsuki-sensei said.

"Nice to meet you." She said emotionlessly.

Nothing special about her. She tends to be gloomy and does not express any emotion. She looks very poor and please grow up in lower class. She ties two braids and with shoulder length red hair. I think that I will trample you like any other student in academics and sports.

This was my first impression of her.

However, I was wrong.

"Well, here's the result of the test you all did few days ago. This test seems a little bit difficult, and only one student got the full marks" Mitsuki-sensei said.

I heard my classmates and friends whispering my name. I smirked. I looked at the new girl. You can't beat me, red head. I went up to the front to collect my paper.

I thought that I got full mark for my test… I only got 98. I was shocked! Who got full marks for this test? I wondered.

"Wah~~~~ Super Fine-san! You got full marks!" I heard. Tsk. I have mercy on you, red head. Next time, I won't let you beat me in the next test. I wanted to say it but it was too embarrassing to tell her that. No one had beaten me in academics before and she was the first one. It was unbelievable!

"Fall in! Now 50 meters sprint test will begin. Everybody line up."

Maybe I should calm down. This must be a coincidence. I just make a mistake and let her get full marks. This must be the truth. Yes, how could I fall behind that not eye-catching girl. "Ready… set …" The number 1 is definitely me! "GOOO"

"Shade-san: 7.8 seconds. Yamashita-san: 8.9 seconds…" "Amazing… Shade-kun ran faster than before!" I smirked. No one can beat me in sports. Red head, watch it. I bet that you are the last position for running. "Fine-san: 7.3 seconds..."

"Cool! How can you run so fast, Fine-san?"  
"Someone can run faster than Shade-kun? Unbelievable!"

"Is there any secret technique to it?

What..?! How can her… I thought furiously. She beat me in academics and sports?! Unbelievable…

"Oi! Red head girl, you are just a transfer student. Don't be arrogant. You just got several good marks by accident. Don't get carried away!" I yelled. The red head turned to me and looked away, ignoring me. She is getting my nerve…

"Bastard… How dare you treat me like that?!" I shouting furiously. "I'm the successor of the Hisato's resort and the son of the president. "I don't care if you are the son of the president or what. That just only show the success of your father but not you. That doesn't mean that you are excellent too." She said, emotionlessly. "Bye."

"Mum, I want to have more classes by tutors and cram school." I asked.

"No problem, but what happened, Hisato-chan? Aren't you got good grades in school?" Mum asked. "Exactly, young master." One of the maid asked. My older sister, Milky whispered," He got beaten by a transfer student in exam."

Tsk. That arrogant girl. I won't lose to you again. Ummm… My head hurts and feeling dizzy. I shouldn't have did too much worksheets. I should go home to rest. But, I have to go for the cram school. I can't take it anymore…

I heard the sound of someone is writing something… I blinked…

"EHHHH! Where am I? What am I doing here?" I shouted.

"Oh, you are awake. I saw you sleeping on the road so I brought you home. It is 6 now." Kagayaki said. Why it is her of all the people… "I'd better go home…" I said, as I felt embarrassed.

"As for supper, I could only cook simple dish like fried rice and you'd better call your parents to pick you up. The telephone is on the cabinet." Kagayaki said. "Telephone… I have my own cellphone."

What a small place. "You cook by yourself? Where is your parents?" I said curiously.

She replied," Mum has to work and comes home very late. I live in a single parent family. Dad died in a car accident when I was very little."

Whoops, I should ask too much… "Oh, I'm sorry."

Seeing the homework on the table, I remembered something. "Don't you… Don't you attend for the cram school or something?"

"No, I don't have any extra money."

"So you must love studying a lot?"

"Not really."

"Then why you work so hard?"

"Well, Mum works late every day to raise me, no matter how tired she is, even in the hard time. So I want to grow up and be independent as soon as possible. Let Mum live a better life…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Shade's POV**

For the first time ever, I felt like bring defeated by someone. Later, Mum and maid went to pick me up. But I was feeling disgraceful. I dismissed all the tutors and cram school classes as soon as I reached home. Mum and Dad were confused but I had determined that I would win her with my own strength.

"You want to get to Hojou Middle school? Well, it should be easy enough for you." Mitsuki-sensei said. "Of course. But that's not the point. If I can't gain higher marks than Fine, it would be meaningless." I said.

"But I remember that she is not in the exam group." Mitsuki-sensei said. "I wonder why." I froze. Why didn't her in the exam group. She could go to a good school where the standard is high. I ran as fast as I could to find her.

"You… you… want to attend the public school? So, you want to run away after you won. By the way, only those who failed will go to the public school." I yelled.

"Huh? But over a half of our class will be going to the public school." Kagayaki said.

 **Fine's POV**

"You… you… want to attend the public school? So, you want to run away after you won. By the way, only those who failed will go to the public school." Hisato-kun yelled.

"Huh? But over a half of our class will be going to the public school." I said. Same as always. Think in his position only. "Are you going to the selective school established for rich kids, Hisato-kun?" I asked.

"Yes… after all, I'm elite. Birds of a feather flock together." Hisato-kun said. I knew it. I should not have asked him that. It was an obvious answer. I felt so stupid. "Erm… I would feel lonely." I whispered. What should I cooked for today's supper? Curry?

 **Shade's POV**

"I would feel lonely..." Kagayaki said. My heart skipped a beat. "Bye, Hisato-kun." Kagayaki waved her hand. "Call me Shade, Kagayaki." I said. "Call me Fine too, Shade-san." She smiled and went home.

 _And so, I got into a public school._

"Why are you here?" Fine asked. "I thought that you went to the school that is established for rich kids?"

"I just want to live like common people and get to know the society. Not because you are here!" I said, blushing hard.

"Hisato-senpai! Uh... I made this cake for you. Will you accept it? Please? Ah, you must eat premium pastry only. I'm not sure if it would be your taste." One of my fans said. "It surely does. Comparing with something made by some unknown guys, what you made especially for me will definitely tastier." I smiled to her. She seems to have nose bleed later.

3rd grade in middle school, autumn, I'm still envied and admired by the people around me. But…

Kagayaki Fine

Hisato Shade

…..

Second again…

Since Fine and I are in different class, I have nearly no contact with her. But I did not forget her very existence. Her indifferent attitude earned her the name "Iron Lady". In these three years, she always keeps the first in all tests and even breaks record of sprint in town. She ignored the enthusiastic invitation from the athletic clubs and kept on insisting that she had to go home after school.

*Timeskip*

Maybe I should study in the reading room for a while before going home. I thought. As I opened the door, I saw Fine sleeping. Braids again, huh? I sat opposite of her. Sleeping defenceless. "This is not your home." I whispered.

Ahha… that's annoying… because she doesn't care for me. People that I have met so far, good or bad alike, all feels something towards me. She does nothing but looks forward. Look at me then I will let you know that I will win you over. I want you to see me in your eyes. I wondered as I played with her braids… it was soft… My face went nearer and nearer towards her face.

"SPECIAL SALES!" She shouted as her head hit my chin and ran off. That girl… I will make sure that she will get it from me. My chin… she almost ruin my charming face. I will… no… must win her over and make her cry! HAHAHA! How do I make her cry? Hmmm… maybe I should refuse her confession without any mercy. HEHEHE!

*Timeskip*

"In the next following three years, I hope that I would be able to live meaningfully." Fine said. Her words make me feel frustrated. For a guy perfect in anyway like me, she is the rival who has kept on defeating me in academics and sports. I have tasted the bitterness of failure many times. Before long, you will be crying and begging me in tears. HAHAHAH!

*During recess*

I went straight to Fine who is reading under a tree. "Yo, Fine! You are as alone as before." I smirked. "Still has no friends in High School?" I have been popular since young but Fine is gloomy with no friends at all. "Poor you, I can go out with you out of mercy." That is too easy for me to conquer this girl.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Is it good? Yup, it is from a manga. But im changing the plot but the introduction will be similar. :D**

 **Miki~**


End file.
